Solomon
Solomon is an Old One, a pureblooded vampire. He is the main antagonist in The Salvation: Unseen. History Early Life TBA The Salvation Series TBA Personality, Physical Traits and Description Solomon is strong and smart, and he's practically an invisible force in town, only making his presence known when he wants to be. Although not much is known of Solomon, but according to the Plot, he has a sinister, cold, and very dangerous personality. Just as Klaus with Katherine von Swartzschild, Solomon felt attraction to Elena Gilbert, but because of her nature and blood of principal guardian, the Old One ruled out the idea of having Elena as his partner. Unlike other Old Ones, the Solomon's essence is transferred from body to body - *'Gabriel Dalton' - a young, sharp-featured man with tawny, shoulder length hair, giving the camera an easy smile. *'Trinity' - a young woman, with beautiful and thin body. While the essences of the real owners of the bodies are displaced, and temporarily unable to return to their bodies, because Solomon has to abandon them. However, Solomon uses the body to attack or monitor the plans of his enemies. When the body is badly damaged, Solomon leaves the body, and get another host. Because of this ability, Trinity, Gabriel, Andre, along with some guardians, hunters, and humans have died. Powers and Abilities *'Compulsion': The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the body, mind, and soul of an animal or person. *'Weather Control': The supernatural ability allows influence meteorological energy patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. *'Elemental Manipulation': The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire, water, lightning, etc. *'Animal Control': The supernatural ability can handle all kinds of wild animals or domestic. Normally you can only control a species at a time. *'Healing': The supernatural ability to heal all infections and injuries at an accelerated speed. *'Immortality': The supernatural ability of eternal life and youth. *'Senses': The supernatural ability to hear, see, smell, and taste beyond the human limit. *'Shapeshifting': The supernatural ability to alter and change the physical form of ones self. *'Speed': The supernatural ability to jump, move and run at superhuman velocity. *'Strength': The supernatural ability of abnormal strength. *'Illusion': It is capable of disrupting the reality of one or more things at once. The Illusion is limited, since it uses a short time but because the neutralization of the enemy and does not usually give orders to the victims. *'Telepathy': The supernatural ability can communicate mentally with other vampires without physical contact and long distances. *'Immunity': The Old Ones can not be destroyed by sunlight, fire, wood, werewolf bite, decapitation, extraction of heart, etc. The only thing that could hurt them is the White Ash Wood, and the Principal Guardian's blood can kill an Old One. *'Aura': A subtle, "luminous radiation" that surrounds an Old One that could alter the emotions and energy levels of himself and others. The Old One can generate aura within oneself. The aura is created from the power, longevity, strength and personality/emotions of the ancient vampire. The color varies according to each Old One, but in general are pure colors, but with the bloody red color, giving the feeling of evil and fear of anyone approaching the ancient vampire. *'Resurrection': The supernatural ability to return from the dead. In order to resurrect an Old One, they need the blood of the descendants. In case the body was destroyed, it is possible that the essence of the Old One occupies one of his/her descendant's body. Weaknesses *'Uninvited:' A vampire cannot enter a home inside which they have not been invited. *'Running water:' A vampire can not cross running water but can tunnel beneath it. *'Veil Matter(Ghost): '''A vampire can not hurt and defeat a ghost. But ghosts can manifest and send a vampire to a place where they can not do more damage. *'White Oak Tree: It is known that the ashes of the white oak tree can hurt an old one. It's presumed an actual stake made of a white oak tree can hurt an old one. *'''Principal Guardian's Blood: The pureblood vampires can only be completely destroyed if they ingest the blood of a Principal Guardian or its descendant. Name Solomon is a male name. It is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning is "peace/welfare". Solomon is also a Hebrew-derived surname "Sol". TV Series Solomon doesn't appear in TV Series, however, his counterpart could be Elijah, Mikael or Silas. Trivia *In mythology, Solomon was the final Ruler of Kingdom of Israel. He is considered a major prophet, also came to be known as a magician and an exorcist. *Solomon is the deadliest of the Old Ones. *According to his words, Solomon was witness the destruction of other Old Ones, and because of this, the Old One is aware of the effects of a principal guardian's blood, as well as the hunters' abilities. See also Category:Novel Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:The Old Ones Category:Vampires Category:Undead